Instinct
by Alrye
Summary: Finding good help is annoying enough without the added pressure of finding a good bed mate for the Full Moon's Lunar Heat cycle. But sometimes Fate throws a wrench or two into your plans, but not all of them are bad. So what's Vegeta going to do when Fate messes with his plans? Was it a mistake or was it to find him the perfect mate? YAOI! AU!


One of my worse ones yet... Gods I've hit a brick wall... But never the less I hope you enjoy this story all the same!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor do I make money off of this! But I do own the plot of this little ficlet! XD

Warnings: Gohan is 18+, Gohan is shorter and Vegeta is taller. Dub-con/rape, violence and strong language as well as the usual mistakes here and there.

ENJOY, MY LOVES!

* * *

He growled in frustration as he pushed the files away from him and turned to glare out the window of the war room. His father and many of their generals glanced his way, all secretly wondering or knowing what was aggravating the young prince. The aging King turned to a young Saiyan, who just walked into the room with a bunch of things in their arms.

"You, child come here..." He called and the child approached. "What are these?"

"I brought some reference materials since I noticed that his highness was having a bit of difficulty with the planning, sire..." the child said, keeping their head bowed and their eyes hidden by the odd black things they called glasses on Earth.

"Hmm..." He took a document and looked it over, his eyes widening as he looked it over and then the child. "Who is your sire?"

"G- I mean Kakarot, sire..." He said. "Son of Bardock. And brother of Radditzu."

"... take these to him and you may go home for the day."

"Thank you sire..." the young Saiyan said as they quickly took the document back and hurried over to the fuming prince.

Feeling the anger radiating from the older male, the younger Saiyan felt meek and cautiously approached him.

"Your highness? I brought you some things to help you..." he said, flinching when the Prince spun around, but he dared not look up at him.

Seeing the small Saiyan before him, he wanted to kill them for bothering him, but seeing the things they set on the desk made him mad with rage, that is until the Saiyan brat spoke again.

"I believe this will help you understand the current problem with the Raidens." With that, the child bowed and left.

He sighed and took a seat once more and picked up the docs before his eyes widened. He set to work instantly looking over all the material taking notes and drawing up plans, what would have taken him three days at the least, was now getting done in a matter of hours!

He was simply stunned by this, now don't get him wrong, he was no idiot, but even geniuses have a hard time at some point. But still, that young Saiyan, they had gotten him everything he needed and then some to plan the attack and more! After he presented the plans, they took the next few days to get ready and were off to fight the Raidens, who were threatening to overthrow their empire...

-A Month Later-

"Welcome back to Vegeta-sei, Vegeta." Said a tall man with long wild hair. He was dressed in the elite battle armor and by his side was his son, a half-breed with lavender hair and blue eyes.

"Good to be home, Radditzu... We'll talk later, now I have to brief father and find the nearest bed and crash..." Came the tired voice of the prince.

"I hear that, but you may want to wait... Father's talking with the king."

"You mean Admiral Bardock has my father in a submission hold and trying to talk sense into him at the same time?"

"Yep."

"Figures..." Vegeta gave a low chuckle and kept on going anyway. The faster he briefed his father on their victory, the faster he can relax and get to bed before he started his own hunt for that brilliant Saiyan.

Vegeta smiled, he may be 28 years old but he had a very long life ahead of him. He didn't settle down because, much like his father, he wanted a mate who not only was pretty but also their equal. His mother was a second class Saiyan, she was loud and she was rude, when she got mad, but a kind woman with a better understanding of their peoples needs than his father.

She was intellectual in her own way, but not enough to join the meetings. Whatever his father didn't get he asked her to explain it to him in simpler words. He wanted something like that. To be able to ask for help and have it there at his side all the time so he didn't always have to be the one with all the answers to all the problems.

He wanted that Saiyan.

He got to his father's study and blinked when Bardock walked out of the room yelling something about bakas picking fights with Nameks.

'Do I even want to know what that was about?' Vegeta asked himself as he walked into his father's study to see him nursing a lump on his head.

"We've returned from the battle, father. The plan worked perfectly with a few injured and one or two deaths. The Raidens surrendered as soon as we took the capital and have agreed to a treaty or face annihilation." Vegeta said proudly.

"Excellent! For a moment there, I was worried about that battle. It's been a month since I last seen you... You look well."

"Thank you, father. But I'd like to retire now..."

"Yes. I'm sure our enemies will back off for a while so you may go and relax... find your self a mate while your at it."

"Father!" Vegeta growled.

"I didn't select one while you were gone. But I did ask around for places where even the higher class Saiyans go to have one-night stands... It's a full moon in two days, Vegeta and as you know the smaller moon induces Rut and Heat on the Saiyans."

"I know... I've decided to start a hunt for a bed partner, but that has to wait until I'm not dead on my feet."

"I understand, son." Vegeta Sr. said as he got up and hugged his son. "It's good to have you home... I better send a gift to that Saiyan's family for their hard work. During this month alone, that child has got me status reports on the fight, lists of goods and resources that we could use and even drawn up drafts of peace treaties... Most impressive for a half-breed."

"A half-breed?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, and they come from a good blood line. But anyway, you go rest, tomorrow we're greeting the Nameks."

Vegeta nodded and after a quick hug and a salute he was off to his room to rest...

-Elsewhere on Vegetasei-

"Gohan! Goten! Time to come in!" called a woman's voice from a rather modest looking house. The two boys looked up from playing in the nearby stream, got out and dried off as best they could before racing to the house and into their own rooms to shower and get ready for dinner.

"Mmm, that smells great mom!" Called her youngest as he jumped into his seat, his tail wagging about happily.

"Thank you, Goten... Goku! Burdock-san!" She called up into the house.

"We're coming, woman... Goten, get the door, your uncle and his family are coming up the path."

"Got it, Grandpa!" Goten called as he ran for the door and opened it to see his uncle, cousin and aunt. "Come on in!"

"Thanks... hey dad, so any luck talking to Kakarot's woman?"

"Yes and stop calling me woman, my name is Chi-Chi."

"Aww, Chi-Chi, don't let it bother you. They call me woman all the time and it's better than being called Radditzu's bitch all the time." Said a blue haired woman as she sat down at the table by her friend.

"I guess you're right... and yes, Burdock-san's explained that it's pretty common on Vegetasei for family members to get involved... And since it makes Goten happy, then I guess I can deal with him dating Trunks."

"Yay!" Goten cried running to hug his cousin/lover.

"Settle down, chibi... Hey, Goku. Hiya Gohan."

"Hey! Well now that we're all here, let's eat!" Goku said as everyone laughed.

They talked about all the things that was going on. Bardock, Goku, Radditzu and Gohan had to be at the palace early in the morning to greet the Nameks coming to visit. Bulma nodded her head and told them that she finally got a job at the palace, using her father's capsule invention to make things more convenient for the Saiyans, especially those that go on raiding expeditions, this way they can carry more and not be weighed down.

Goten and Trunks were starting in the academy and would be taught all there is about fighting, politics and warfare. Chi-Chi wasn't too happy about that, but it was what they wanted so she caved. Gohan got a job as a paper boy at the palace, so at least one son wasn't a fighting addict like the rest of the family.

"Oh yeah, Gohan! I need you to stay with us during the meeting!" Goku said, making everyone look at him.

"Huh?" came the question.

"Yea! Piccolo and Dende are gonna be there!"

"Really!?" Gohan asked, smiling.

"Yep! You did spend three years on Namek so you'll be valuable in the meeting, plus, you're the only one besides Dende to get Piccolo to cool down." Goku said.

"In other wards; you want me to play ref."

"Yep. Sorry son..." Goku said, knowing that Gohan didn't like being used like that.

"Don't worry about it. I'm more worried about Piccolo starting a war..."

"I swear that Namek is part Saiyan." Radditzu said with a laugh, having fought Piccolo a few times before.

Soon dinner was over, dishes washed and put away before everyone laid out on the grass outside and counted the stars. Just relaxing and enjoying family bounds getting stronger. It's funny to see really, Saiyans were a warrior race, so to see them doing anything that was not war related was surprising. They had a rich culture, had many festivals, their art and music was beyond words with their beauty. Their politics weren't that much different from others, but their history and legends left you in awe.

Chi-Chi shivered, it was getting colder now so it was time to go in and get to bed. She herded the three boys inside with help from Bulma, who was also cold. While the three Saiyan males stayed out a bit longer. Just enjoying the noise of nature and their family around them...

-The Next Morning-

Goku got up at the crack of dawn and was showered and dressed before his father even got a chance to go out for his morning run. Radditzu wasn't fairing any better, but at least one of them was up. He got Gohan up, said half-breed got up and ready in his best robe-style clothes before he brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He put on his glasses, he didn't need them, but his mother insisted that he wear them.

It wasn't long before the four of them were leaving for the palace. Gohan was excited to see his old teacher and his best friend again. He was practicing his Namekian, so he could at least greet them like he use to. Radditzu just chuckled when they got to the palace and the others were all there.

He commanded his unit to from ranks as did Goku before Bardock had everyone saluting as the King, Queen and Prince came down the stairs. Gohan bowed his head more than the others, his shyness getting to him again. He risked a look up and blushed when he saw that the King and Prince stood before him still.

He didn't raise his head until he heard Bardock announce the arriving Nameks. Gohan took a breath and walked up to the group. He bowed deeply at the waist, a few other others glaring at the half-breed filth as they liked to call him when no one was around to hear. The Royals watched with interest as the Nameks did the same and the boy stood tall and said:

_"Welcome to Vegetasei, my friends. It's been a long time has it not?"_

This shocked everyone, but his family and the Nameks themselves.

"_Yes it's been a while_... Hey Goku, I want a rematch after the meeting." A tall well built Namek said, smirking at his one time rival and now good friend.

"You got it, Piccolo." Goku called back with a smile.

"Ahem, I'm Vegeta, King of Vegetasei and this is my son, Vegeta... Shall we head on into the palace?"

"Yes... While we are in the meeting is alright if he stays with this boy?" Piccolo asked, wincing when his tongue got a cramp from being nice. He had his hand on Dende's shoulder, said Namek was as tall as Gohan now.

"Yes... that's quite alright. Your duties will be held off until after the Full Moon passes."

"Yes, sire..." Gohan said as he bowed deeply again.

Once the courtyard was somewhat empty. He stood straight and smiled at Dende.

"It's been so long! Let's go for a flight!" Gohan said.

"Sure! I've gotten better so you don't have to carry me anymore!" Dende said as the two teens floated into the air and took off, unaware of the sharp black eyes following them...

-Time Skip-

Gohan sighed as they landed in the palace garden. They had spent the day touring around the main capital of Vegetasei, visited his mother, and even stopped to watch random brawls between Saiyans. Dende laughed as they recalled the last fight they watched between two females over a male who had a mate already.

"I don't know who was more embarrassed that Saiyan or those women..." Dende said with a soft laugh.

"I'd say the mate was embarrassed, the poor woman looked like a boiled lobster..." Gohan sighed, shaking his head.

"Sounds like you two had fun." Said Goku as he walked over.

"Hey dad... Yea. I gave Dende a tour of the town." Gohan said, before he blinked and looked at his father's destroyed armor. "Uhh..."

"I was sparring with Piccolo. He got a few lucky hits in."

"I'd have gotten a few more if the King didn't call off the fight." Piccolo said, placing a hand on Goku's shoulder and laughing a bit. "That was a good match... And Gohan, how has your training been going?"

"Not very much... I got a job as scribe here in the palace and since I'm constantly working I rarely have time to train, but when I do I spar with Grandpa, at least he doesn't baby me." Gohan said, giving his dad a mock glare.

"Sorry, sorry..." Goku laughed before he sighed. "Come on, we got to get home. It was nice see you Piccolo."

"Same here. We'll be back in a few days when you all are not hormone crazy." Piccolo said as he took Dende's hand and flew off to join the others at the port and head on back home.

"So we missed the fight?"

"Yea, but it was fun watching the upper class look like fish in a fish bowl. I guess they didn't think that I got my rank passed on my own strength and power."

"Yeah... Same thing at the palace. A few of the other scribes have been calling me half-breed filth when no one else is around and said that I only got a job here because of grandpa."

"Tsk, they don't know when to shut up do they..." Goku growled out, sounding more Saiyan than his normal cheerful self. "Don't worry about it... In fact, the King asked me about you during the meeting. He wanted to know if you would consider becoming the Prince's eyes and ears outside the palace walls. You know, tell him what the people really think and what needs to be done: Like crime, remodeling; things like that."

"Really? He wants me to to work for his son!?"

"Yes. He was rather impressed with how you gathered all the needed materials and information on the Raidens because it really helped the prince out a lot."

"Really? Wow... I didn't think he'd even look at them... what did you tell the king?"

"I told him that I'd talk with you and let you decide. I also told him not to be offended if you weren't ready for such a high status job right now."

"And how did he take that?"

"He said that you were still young and needed time to adjust and settle down so he's keeping the offer open even if you say no for right now." Goku said.

"Thanks dad... I wonder why everyone thinks you're an idiot?"

"Because I make them think that... I better make you and Goten look your best tomorrow. It's a full moon and the smaller moon induces males to go into rut and females to go into heat."

"So Goten and I will be in Rut?"

"No, you both will be in Heat... You didn't notice? Look at your build verses mine or Trunks."

Gohan blinked and looked at his dad. His dad was tall, broad shoulders, chest and back. His legs were toned to perfection and his tail was thick and strong. He looked at himself, he was more slender, feminine. His tail was sleeker and he wasn't that built when it came to muscles, but his girlie form packed a big punch.

"I never really noticed... I thought it was because of lack of training." Gohan said, blushing a bit.

"Heh, nope. Don't worry about it. Everyone will be looking at your tail more than your figure. If they like the signals your tail's giving out then they'll look at your body. Most Saiyans are pigs others are a little more down to Vegetasei. Who knows you may find a potential mate."

"Dad...I'm not going to spread my legs!" Gohan squawked, offended that his dad would say something like that.

"Relax, Gohan. I know you won't. Your mother did a good job putting in all that hard work she did. You know what you are looking for. You know what qualities make you happy. Just try not to let the pheromones sway you." Goku said, patting his eldest son on the back, tugging on his long unruly hair. "Just be careful... I won't be there, neither will your uncle or your grandfather. We've got bed partners and mates. Trunks and Goten will most likely not go with you, but I'm sure Trunks and Goten can fight it until you've got yourself someone."

Gohan blushed and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be hectic...

-The Next Day; Vegeta-

He growled as he searched high and low, but not a single scribe was in the palace due to the full moon tonight, but really where the hell was Nappa!

He stormed into his study and glared at the large bald Saiyan as he talked with Radditzu.

"There you are! I was looking all over the palace for you!" Vegeta snapped, he was not in a good mood. He had been jumped three times by female Saiyans and not very pretty ones at that.

"Yes, well Radditzu and I were talking and we think you should go with us to Moon Rage tonight."

"Moon Rage?"

"It's a high end club where everyone, regardless of status can go and well... let the moon sway their needs." Radditzu said, smiling at him with that infernal smugness of being the first one out of the three of them to have a mate and child.

"But everyone will know who I am."

"That's why we're getting you dressed now... Woman!" Radditzu barked and his wife came in. The blue haired woman smiled as she pulled out a capsule and tossed it on the floor where a big trunk filled with clothes appeared.

"First off, we need to get rid off all your jewelry, that's a big give away especially the crown... Hmm..." she circled him with a tape measure, before she dug into the clothes, tossing things here and there before jumping up with a victorious shout and smiled as she handed her husband the clothes and picked up her mess. "Those should do the trick. Radditzu, I'll be waiting in the usual corner."

"Got it... Now then, let's get you ready." Radditzu said as the three were off for the bathhouse.

Vegeta sighed; if this didn't work he could kill them later...

They all soaked in the water, Radditzu was talking about the drinks at Moon Rage while Nappa was telling him about some of the other nobles that went there looking for a partner or a one night stand. He heard about some of the music, that it came from all over, mainly Earth since they had music that could drive the inner animals wild. All in all it sounded like it would be a challenge to fight off his lust and find a good partner. And he couldn't be any more excited...

-Time Skip; Moon Rage-

Vegeta had to admit Radditzu's woman had good taste in clothes. He wore a skin tight leather jacket without a shirt underneath, it had fur on the collar and a big zipper. It stopped about an inch or two below his collarbone and showed off a silver necklace he put on. The hem showed off his rock hard stomach muscles.

He also wore tight black jeans that hung low on his hips, the material left nothing to the imagination, but was lose enough for him to move around in. He wore three belts. One normal, the other two formed an X in front and in back. His tail had been groomed to perfection and was curled about his waist at the moment.

On his hands were fingerless biker gloves with silver studs on the knuckles so if he got into a fight he'd be doing twice the damage. He also wore thin framed red tinted shades. The sleeves of the jacket were rolled up to his elbows showing off his strong forearms. In short he looked hot!

Nappa had disappeared before they even got to the club and as soon as they were in Radditzu ditched him to go sniff out his mate. This left Vegeta to fend for himself, but the Prince was no blushing virgin; he knew what he wanted and what he would get.

As he made his way to the bar, he scanned the bodies around him, they were all pretty good looking; not exactly attractive or ugly. Their tails swayed with the music, a few were high up others hung low, a few hit him in the face, giving him a whiff of the owners pheromones. But he made no move to accept; keeping his tail firmly around his waist and hiding his scent.

He took a seat and turned it so his back was to the bartender and he could get a good look around the club.

"New here?" The barkeeper asked.

"Yea..."

"I figured as much, you're tail is wrapped about your waist like Ki bounds on a prisoner." The man laughed. "What can I get you?"

"Monkey Fist, heavy on the fist." Vegeta snapped, his canines showing as the barkeeper sprang to work, scared of the male sitting there.

Vegeta snorted, at least he could still scare the shit out of people for pissing him off. He looked around the club again: people were mingling, others were a bit more intimate while the rest was dancing and trying to catch someone's attention. He turned his head when there was a loud whoop as a fight broke out, but what caught his attention was the people fighting. He saw Radditzu's brat holding a mini Kakarot as another Saiyan stood before the two of them, tail relaxed and swaying in a way that made Vegeta's tail bristle.

"Looks like someone got your attention... here's your Monkey Fist." The barkeeper said as he set down the drink. Vegeta took it and downed it in two gulps, slamming the glass on the top and slapping some money down before he made his way to the fight...

Gohan had been nervous, his dad cut his hair so it stood up in the back and his bangs framed his face. He wore a tank top under his long sleeved shirt. The collar was big enough that it slipped off of a shoulder and his pants hugged his legs in all the right places showing off his long legs and delicious looking ass. His brother was dressed similarly to himself as Trunks wore his baggy jeans, a black wife beater and his jean jacket. The three kept close, Trunks and Goten had their tails intertwined so that anyone who took interest in either one knew they were together.

"There's a table over there!" Goten said pointing to it as the two taller half-breeds nodded and moved over to it. Trunks had moved the seats back to let his cousins sit first, but then some asshole came and grabbed Goten's tail.

Gohan reacted out of instinct and punched the guy. Trunks pulled Goten close seeing that Gohan was about to break this guy's neck for touching his baby brother. The guy stood up, holding a broken nose as a few others around them stared at the beautiful Saiyan that hit him.

"Mmm, you got spunk... I like that..."

"That was a warning. Leave us alone." Gohan said, his tail whipping the air a moment, a wave of his rather strong pheromones hitting the air and making the area a bit hotter than it had been.

The guy got up and grabbed Gohan's fist as he swung, spinning him so his hands were crushed between his forearm and his own chest.

"I don't think so... you smell like you want it bad..." the man growled.

"Let me go!" Gohan growled. Twisting himself out of his grasp and kicking him in the face. Trunks and Goten were stunned, Gohan hadn't fought since they were still babies and seeing the power he delivered in his hits was awesome to watch.

"Fucking half-breed filth!" Trunks bristled at that and growled, but Gohan beat him to the punch, literally.

The man fell back out cold and had missing teeth as a result of insulting not only Gohan but his brother and cousin. Gohan hissed at the others, his fur standing on end and his Ki flaring in warning to no mess with him or his family. Trunks pulled Goten close when a few either brave or suicidal souls advanced on Gohan.

One man jumped at him, but he was relaxed, his tail flicking in a cocky manner before he flipped backwards, his left foot catching the Saiyan in the jaw. He spun and tripped another that tried to hit him from behind, but the third one got lucky by grabbing his tail. Gohan's mind shut down as pain so terrible that he could do nothing to show how much pain he was in nor voice it. He felt faint until it was suddenly released and he found himself pressed into a strong chest as he heard a deep, beastly snarl that shook him to the very core. And that scent!

He weakly looked up, trying to see the owner of such a strong presence, but was too weak. He purred softly and nuzzled the chest before him before he passed out...

Trunks and Goten both had jumped onto one of the men messing with Gohan until they saw that man grab his tail. Goten saw red at that instant; he charged the fool, but stopped when the man was suddenly blasted into the wall on the far side of the club as a tall really built male stood with Gohan partially draped over his arm.

The man snarled; it was deep and beastly, a clear warning to back off or die. Trunks grabbed Goten's arm, watching the male as he held Gohan possessively, but when they saw Gohan nuzzled the man's chest while purring softly, they backed off completely. Gohan accepted the male's dominance by doing such an affectionate gesture. The male saw them and he moved towards them. Trunks backed up, hiding Goten behind him.

"Relax, brat... I'm not here to hurt you. I'll take care of him to night. It's almost time for the first watch; go." He ordered them before picking up Gohan a bit more comfortably before he left the club, other couples leaving as well.

Goten looked unsure of what to do, but Trunks gave him a sigh and shook his head.

"There's nothing we can do... Gohan accepted him, you saw it yourself."

"I know... but-but what if that guy really hurts him!?"

"Chibi, I doubt he wants to risk dad coming after him." Trunks assured him as best he could. Goten gave a defeated sigh before letting him lead him out of the club, their job was to stay with Gohan until he got a partner. He got one whether he really wanted him or not...

-Son's House-

Goku grunted as he trust into Chi-Chi, said wife was pretty much comatose from all the sex, but stopped when there was a harsh knock on the door. He grunted and got off of her, not bothering to cover his modesty as he went to see who wanted him to Ki blast them into the next century. He yanked the door open and saw one of the night watchmen and gave them a small glare.

"Making sure that everyone has a partner." The man said, noting the huge erection Goku sported.

"My mate and I are fine so is my brother and his mate. My father is off seeing his paramour." He grunted out, not liking that he was being bothered for something like this. Just scent the air like a smart Saiyan would and you'd pick up the different scents just fine.

"Yes... Sorry to bother you, but do you have offspring?"

"Both my children are at Moon Rage looking for partners. Though my youngest already has one. Unless something happened to either of them I don't want to be bothered again!" With that he slammed the door in their faces and stormed back up to his room.

Chi-Chi was laying on her side, looking at him with sultry eyes and purred when his tail twitched.

"Who was it?"

"The night watchmen... making sure that we had partners. Radditzu was smart to get a hotel, they can't bother you there... And Dad's somewhere with his paramour."

"Well this paramour wants her mate's dick so come back here!" With that she pounced him and the toppled onto the floor for more sex...

-Night Watchmen-

"Well that was not something I was expecting of the commander... he's normally a nice guy." said one man as they walked back down the road.

"It's a full moon, he's in rut and we bothered him while he was in the process of fucking his mate into whatever surface they were on... Don't you think the commander will be mad at us for not telling him what his nephew said about his eldest brat?"

"Right now his intelligence is reduced down the basic instinct to mate, he's not going to remember what we told him if we did." sighed the first one again as they kept going, hoping that they wouldn't get killed by a very angry father...

-Expensive Hotel-

Gohan groaned as his head felt like it had been bashed in a few times. The pain traveled down his spine and up through his tail. Turning over, he opened his eyes and blinked away the spots. He was in a big room, it was a tan and cream color. Light cedar wooden furniture was scattered about in a fashionable manner, a grand fireplace roared with life from the blazing fire. Gold and marble shining, brightening the room even if the lights were off.

He slowly sat up and winced as he held his head. Where was he? What was going on?

'Come on, Gohan, think... what was the very last thing you remember?' He thought trying to recall the last few moments before he passed out.

'We had just gotten to Moon Rage... we got a table... some jerk grabbed Goten's tail and I got in a fight... The fight!' His eyes got wide as everything came back in a rush. He remembered fighting those Saiyans and one of them grabbed his tail in a harsh grip. The pain was bad, he passed out!

But wait then why would he be here? Unless...

"Finally awake? Good, I was getting tired of waiting for you to come around..." said a deep, gruff voice.

Gohan looked up and saw a man in black jeans and a jacket, his body toned and muscular, his tail was thick and curled around his leg at the moment. He looked up at the face and gasped.

"W-who are you?! W-what are we doing here?!"

"I thought that be obvious..."

"Y-you are not serious! I-I don't even know who you are." Gohan cried, blushing brightly as he looked anywhere but at him.

"Well let me refresh your memory a little. Some idiot grabbed your tail and you were fading in and out. I got him off of you and you were so grateful that you snuggled against me, purring like a content little kitten." the man said smirking darkly at him.

"... you're lying..." Gohan mumbled.

"Believe what you will, but you know it's true. And look at me when you speak." Vegeta ordered.

Gohan slowly looked up, but not at Vegeta. He kept his eyes downcast. Vegeta studied the face and smirked.

"Well aren't you a pretty looking boy?"

"I'm not pretty..." Gohan said, still not looking at him.

Vegeta smirked and grabbed his chin in a strong grip and made him look him in the eyes.

"You're making it very hard for me to be nice to you... do not look down when I am speaking to you. I want to see your eyes."

"B-But I don't know you!" Gohan whined, trying to pry the large hand off.

Vegeta growled low as he licked up Gohan's neck to his ear where he began nibbling on it. Gohan whined even more, trying to get away from the older Saiyan, but he just held him tighter and growled out against his ear.

"You make such sexy noises... bet you're a real screamer." He licked the shell of his ear and pulled back to look at Gohan's face.

His cheeks were red, tears fell from the corners of his eyes and he was whimpering so deliciously, the sounds went straight to his groin. He finally let him go, shoving him back on the bed as he crawled over him as well.

"N-no! G-get off!" Gohan cried, trying to push him away, but feeling those corded muscles under his hands, he could help but lightly message them.

Vegeta chuckled as he let the smaller male feel his chest up and down. So even someone so strong willed could fall prey to instinct. He ran his own hands down the sides of his bed mate and back up under his shirt, reaching twin peaks and teasing them. Gohan cried out, turning his head to the side as Vegeta played with his chest.

"No-no, stop! P-please!"

"Gods you're so sexy, I can't wait for this anymore!" Vegeta snarled as he undid his jacket and threw it off to the side, undoing his pants as well before yanking off Gohan's pants.

He flipped the younger male onto his stomach, spread both his legs and his ass cheeks before shoving himself in. Gohan's mind shut down as pain rippled up his spine and pleasure came crashing back down as his body heated up and pulled the intruding erection deeper into its folds. Vegeta held still, his mind blank as all his senses focus on the sensation of his cock being held tightly in that hot ass. He blinked his eyes and looked down, Gohan was sobbing softly into the pillow he held in a death grip.

He leaned down and licked at the salty tears, growling low and nuzzling the side of Gohan's neck. Eventually, the half-breed calmed down and softly pushed back against him while whimpering again. Taking the hint, Vegeta pulled back and then thrust in slowly, making a gently rocking motion so that his bed partner would get use to it. He felt blood on his member and his thighs so that meant that this kid had been a virgin.

"... More... m-more!" Gohan whined, keening when he felt that big dick hit something that made his brain short circuit.

Vegeta smirked and picked up the pace a bit, aiming for that spot that made the silky walls squeeze tighter and tighter with every stroke. Gohan's tail was wiping the air, hitting the bigger male in the face as he thrusts slowly got stronger and stronger. Vegeta got annoyed and caught the annoying tail in his fist, wrapping it around his fist before he leaned over the boy so he could speak in his ear.

"Enjoying your self? I bet you like feeling my dick up your ass... If it wasn't for the virgin smell I'd swear you were a slut..."

Gohan, shivered at the deep guttural tone, the deep growls that shook his frame as the Saiyan spoke. But when he called him a slut, Gohan's temper flared and he twisted his body enough to allow him to punch the man on top of him in the face. Vegeta didn't expect the hit and was knocked out of the hot body and off the bed.

Gohan scrambled away from him and off the bed, he dashed into the bathroom and locked the door. Barely a moment after the lock had clicked, the bigger male was roaring at the door, smashing his fist against it. Gohan backed away, whimpering in fear as the other sounded more and more animal like. But the fear wasn't just for the male getting in there and doing whatever he pleased with him, it was the fact he was looking forward to it that also scared him.

He screamed when the door splintered and the older Saiyan let out a growling laugh as he sent a Ki blast at the door, shattering it. Gohan backed away from the Saiyan as he stalked into the spacious bathroom, grabbing Gohan's by the roots of his hair, he pulled him up and against his hard body, his body radiated power and dominance as his scent clouded Gohan's senses completely.

"Brace yourself... You asked for this..." Was all he said in a calm voice before Gohan found himself on his back with his partner's body pressing him into the floor as he fucked him hard.

Gohan's mind was blank, nothing worked, his mouth let out unintelligible sounds as his tail curled over the Saiyan's tail as his legs were forced into his chest and that big cock rammed into his pleasure spot continuously until all he saw was white and felt pain in the side of his neck...

-The next morning-

Gohan awoke to someone gently shaking his shoulder and he looked up with blurry eyes to see one of the hotel maids. She looked at him concernedly as she noted the bite marks all over his body along with bruises and dried blood and semen. All in all, he looked like he was raped; which sadly, he technically was, but because he gave into instinct, he was consensual.

"Are you in need of medical treatment?"

"... My father..." he rasped out, coughing when his throat felt really raw.

She nodded and picked up the phone in the room and called the manager. He told her his father's name and passed out again...

-A Week Later-

Vegeta was in the war room glaring death at scribes, not a single one of them knew what they were doing and didn't know what was useful or not. He sighed and stood up, slamming both his fists on the desk and ordering everyone out of the room. He sat back down after a moment or two, sighing tiredly. He couldn't get that boy out of his head.

That creamy pale skin, his big dark brown eyes, his black hair... that hot luscious ass and that sleek tail. He growled as he tried to figure out what possessed him to mark him like that... that boy probably didn't even want to mate so young, but now it was too late.

He leaned on his desk, rubbing his hands on his face and through his hair, trying to get his mind in order. Another thing was that one of Scribes hadn't come into work for a week. The one who he wanted to make his mate...

With a deep sigh he stood up and went to his room and got changed. As soon as he was dressed, he jumped from the balcony and flew off towards the rural area of Vegetasei, the clear mountain air there will clear his thoughts. As he flew, he thought back to the morning after he took that boy.

/ He awoke the next morning and looked down at the boy, he was sleeping so peacefully, his body curled up into the proud prince's side. He took in his body bathed in his marks. He felt so proud, but then he saw the mate claim. His pride shattered and he felt the color drain from his face.

What had he done!?

He gathered his clothes, getting dressed as fast as he could and tucked the boy in before he left the room, leaving enough money to pay for repairs, the room and if need be, transport for the boy. He left the hotel after making a call to the front desk telling them to send someone up tot the room before he hung up and left.

He waited outside at a local café, watching the hotel front for any sign of the boy. He felt guilty, but didn't want to go back in and face a pissed off bed mate. He looked up from his coffee mug when the boy came out, with the manager helping him into a cab and waving him off. As soon as the cab was out of sight, Vegeta stood and paid for his coffee before leaving.../

He scolded himself for letting guilt eat at him, but it did nothing to stop it. Was he that pathetic to make a stupid mistake like that over a hot piece of tail? Apparently he was...

Sighing again, he landed in a nice clearing and laid himself down in the warm grass, he looked up at the reddish pink skies of Vegetasei and tried to think, but all it did was point back to his weakness and his mistake. Not only did he mess up his own plans, but he ruined someone's life. The annoying little voice in the back of his head was singing 'I told you so' and dancing around.

He growled and sat up, he needed to blow something up. He stood up and charged up his Ki, forming a few orbs in his hand, he shot one at a tree, destroying it in one hit before he turned and did the same to a rock. He kept this up until the small clearing was a bit bigger; he was panting from the heat and the exertion he just put himself through.

He sighed and let his Ki drop down to a low level as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the floor near the bank of the stream, He got on his knees and dunked his head in the water, letting it flow over his head before popping back up. He sighed as the cool water ran down his neck and chest, before shaking his hair lose of the extra water. He was about to do it again when he hear something from behind him.

He turned and shot a warning shot at it, but blinked when he saw the boy, he was leaning against a tree, looking at the rock that was just reduced to rubble next to him. He looked back at him and gasped, his face heating up, but he quickly ducked his head and tried to hurry away.

Vegeta growled and chased after him, he wasn't going to let him get away from him. The boy took to the air and Vegeta was close behind him, catching up faster than the boy had thought he would. The boy let out a scream and dove into the thick forest and hid his Ki from him. Vegeta landed and looked around, his sharp eyes and ears picking up sounds from all over as his nose picked out all the scents in the forest.

He smirked and turned sharply and reached into some bushes and pulled out the frightened Saiyan. He pulled him close and let the boy's scent sooth over his senses while said boy struggled and tried to pull away, but eventually got tired and settled down.

"Prince Vegeta... please let me go..." he froze and let him go.

He glared at the boy as he fell to his knees before him and dared not look up.

"... How did you know I was the prince?" Vegeta asked.

"How could I not... I work for you... at least I did... You saved me from those men and you... you did that to me... I knew from the moment I saw your face, but because you looked crazed and ready to pounce I let you do as you wished..." he said softly looking down.

Vegeta stared at him and slowly put the pieces together, but he didn't know if he should feel angry or down right horrible. The boy was shaking, his tail curled around his left arm as he waited for his punishment.

"... what is your name?" he found himself asking.

The boy looked up shocked, letting him see the red of his cheeks and the tears that gathered at the corners of his eyes. But still his face was so beautiful.

"... Gohan... sire." He said looking down.

"I thought I told you I want to see your eyes when you speak to me." He said, making the boy giggle a little as he shy looked up once more.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you... I didn't meant to..." Gohan said.

"But you did and there for need to be punished..." Vegeta growled, smirking when the boy bowed his head. "Now then... time for your punishment."

Gohan braced himself, but was pulled up into a hard chest and before he could ask what was going on, his mouth was being invaded by the prince's tongue. He tried to fight him, but those corded arms kept him in place like vice grips. He whimpered and Vegeta pulled back, smirking at the reddened lips and the light pink his face became. Gohan mewled and tried to push away, but Vegeta smirked and said in his ear:

"You're punishment is this: To be my mate for life... You not only deceived me, but you've also stolen something from me."

"Wh-what?! But I-?!"

"My heart." He told him, kissing those red lips once more and smirking when the gears finally started working and Gohan blushed as red as a sun burnt tomato and sputtered unintelligible words.

Vegeta laughed at him and kissed his lips, silencing him.

"Now then... Let's go back to the palace, this way I can tell my father and properly punish you before the ceremony." Vegeta said tossing him up and onto his shoulder and taking off back to the palace.

"Wait! I- I- waaaaah!?" Gohan cried out as they flew off. "Why me!?"

Fin.


End file.
